camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Knight
Cody Knight Son of Hades This Character Belongs to Broken_fire Gear Meteor Hammer which can turn into any kind of watch. It always stays in his wrist even if he loses it, it'll come back. He also has a buttom in his watch where he would have his armour, stangely, it was a Kaito Kid's costume. His costume includes Kaito Kid's tricks. The cape is also bullet-proof and can be extended into a hang glider. Personality Cody is a nice guy. He's smart,funny,affable, and confident. He's also an eager fast leaner. Sometimes though he can be stubborn and mischievous to get what he wants. He doesn't obey rule that don't agree with his plans or strategy. He's also a great actor. Featured Song Nu'est-Face Featured Song |- | Other |- | |} History Ashley Knight, a famous actress and ex-masked theif/iluusionist, met Hades at a high class party. You can say it was love at first sight. After 3 years, Cody was born. Before Hades left, he gave Troy a box, inside that box was a watch for Cody. When Cody was a young age, his mother taught him tricks, special one to get out of problems, such as smoke bombs, hiding, making items "disappear". He was also secretly trained by his mother in theif. He also loved anime which caused his costume to be just like Kaito Kid's, except a few more tricks up his sleeve. Like Kaito, he and his mother appears on the news for robbery when the moon is full. His mother also taught him how to act, but it seems like he's already too good at it. Cody lived a normal and rich life. Until now, he often appeared on TV too. When Cody's mom went to see one of her friends/accomplices, the two Ms.Glass, Cody often go with his mom. He would often play with two little girls (Amber and Ember). When he was 12, he learned about the Glass twins' death ad thought Amber was dead too. He didnt know one day, he'll met her again. When Cody was 13 years old,one of his houses was burnt down, inside the house was his father. He cried for his life when he heard about his mother was inside the building. What he soon found out was his mom got to excape by the hidden exit undergroun and was living in the other house, hiding and telling everyone that she was dead except to her special and only butler, Jameson and her son, Cody. Cody wasn't sent to the orphanage due to Jameson being at his side, vowing to stay and protect the Knight family for as long as he lived. His mother then continued being the "Moonlight Theif" stealing valuables artifacts. Cody continued being an actor, appearing in TV and some movies as he grew. After a year in the orphanage, Ember was walking back from school. The passenger in the Ferari happening to pass by was Cody and his butler, he saw Ember, she looked alot like his childhood friend. So he took her in. He told his butler to adopt that girl in whatever means, he has no concern about money. So that how Ember was adopted. She was loved and she learned the secrets of Cody's family and was part of it. ''' When they were 15, Cody wanted to find out the truth in Ember's mystery house, he couldn't stand his friend being so lonely and sad. They were about to give up hope until when Cody found solved the so-called mystery. He remembered a memory of his, and the house. One day, when they were kids, Cody visited her house, Ember's real mom knew about the passage and told Cody about it. Cody was Ember's best-est childhood friend, so Ms. Glass told him about it. She told him, "Be a good boy and tell Ember this when you get older k?" When Cody heard about the accident, he thought his childhood friend died as well. He never thought he'd come into this house again, with his sharp memory, he was able to remember the steps to open the passage and chamber. He then took Ember by the hand and led her to the library. Cody turned the clock’s hands making it twelve o’clock. The second it rang, the walls moved, taking them to a hidden stairway. The two then went down and found documents, diaries, and… the will. What Ember found in the basement about her family not only shocked her but hurt her deeply as well. Luckily, Cody was there to comfort her; she then took the box Zephyrus wanted her to have and her mother’s childhood comb, tape recorders which were letter to her like her real mother knew she would miss her whole life since she was taken by her twin sister. He also told her that he remembered due to the fact they were actually childhood friends beofre. She also changed her name into Ember instead of Amber. When the children were a few months away from turning 16, she had a fight with Cody. The heartbroken Ember immediately burst out of the door with Cody running after her. Unknowingly, the children were followed by a harpy who was disguised..The two stopped on a hill top where both promised to never leave each other behind. The harpy suddenly attacked, Cody, protecting Ember was badly hurt. Cody told Ember to run but she refused. During this “love scene” Aphrodite happening to pass by, she secretly watched the whole “love scene” and was touched by their “love story” and helped them by shouting “CONSENTRATE!” The children looked around but saw nothing, Ember and Cody both concentrated on protecting each other and their weapons appeared. The two children were able to adapt to their weapons, especially Cody He read about the weapon in an old Japanese book he borrowed from the library. Together, they defeated the harpy, unfortunately, after the battle Cody fainted and was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. While they were in the hospital, she saw a map and a letter in Cody's pocket with a kiss of Aphrodite (she didn’t reveal her identity, though) on the letter saying it was a camp that was specially created for their kind. When he woke up, Ember asked him where he got the letter. Cody told her that he honestly didn’t know. She then explained the map she found was the same map that was in Zephyrus’ jewelry box. They then knew where they had to go. After Cody came out from the hospital, the two flew via plane to camp, they encountered a battle against a Cyclops. The Cyclops could’ve finished them off if it weren’t for a group of huntresses shooting arrows from the trees. Once the Cyclops was killed, Artemis came out from the group, took only Ember into her tent, and asked Ember to join the hunt. Ember already said no and gave some reasons, but Artemis told her to decide by the next evening. She was then given a note of where to find Artemis, like a calling card.''' The next morning while Cody was suppose to leave a secret gift for Ember, he found the note in Ember’s jacket and was seriously pissed. He confronted Ember about their promise. Ember, infuriated, went to Artemis. Just when she was about to give her vow, Cody ran up and apologized. Ember then apologized to Artemis for bothering her by changing her mind. Luckily, before the enraged Artemis could say anything, Aphrodite appeared and confronted Artemis about Ember’s real answer. Of course, the two again bickered about maiden-ship and love. Aphrodite took the children into her car and proudly told the children about her saving them twice now and her beliefs. The two were then taken to camp. While blushing like mad, they acted like nothing happened and entered camp. Appearance Cody has light brown hair and piercing blue eys. He's fit due to training and exercise. He's also VERY charismatic thanks to his acting courier. 1285.jpg 852.jpg Ewcew.jpg 985.jpg 85632.jpg Powers As a member of the Hades Cabin, Cody: *has the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. *can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. *has the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. *has bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. *has the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. *is able to communicate with the dead. *can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. *has the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. *has a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. *is able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. *radiates death. *has dark attitudes *likes shadowy places. Relationships